


Birds Stick Together

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comfort, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake meets someone he knows at a family reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds Stick Together

The teenager looked at the invitation again before pushing it idly around on the table in front of him. He then picked up the mug of hot cocoa and sighed, completely unaware of this subconscious plea for help.

“Master Tim?” The precise voice made the youth look up at the ever-busy Alfred.

“I’m sorry, Alfred. Just can’t…can’t stop thinking about it, and now this.” He waved at the invitation, nodding for Alfred to look at it.

“A Drake family reunion.” Alfred’s eyebrow rose somewhat. “Master Tim, a word of advice?”

“From you, always.” Tim had long ago learned the wisdom imparted from Alfred beat three nights of training with Batman…which said a lot to him.

“Go. Reconnect with things more earthly. Seeing as you have been under so much of late, I truly believe this is a golden opportunity for you.” The elder man met the eyes of the grieving boy.

Tim weighed the words, and knew they were true. He nodded solemnly, then gave into impulse and stood. Alfred, with his uncanny sense of timing, was right there, and gave the boy the hug that no one else could…a hug of comfort.

 

The milling throngs of people chafed at Tim’s nerves, and for a moment he doubted the words of wisdom given. Then he saw a familiar face and realized he knew some of these people from eons before, when he had been a real boy and gone to stuffy family affairs. He made it a point to greet the kin that he did know, while memorizing the others introduced to him. He realized this was a very large gathering of the Drake family, the largest he could remember from the hazy times of his earliest childhood. It amazed him that he could be related to so many people and still be so isolated.

After the billionth sympathy hug and pinch on the cheek, as well as hundreds of offers to take him in and raise him with love, he finally made his way to the picnic tables and grabbed a small meal. He had no intention of eating; he just wanted an excuse not to mingle anymore.

Casting about for a table that was fairly free, he saw one that only had a woman at it, a woman with a broad sun hat and dark sunglasses. She was dressed casual rough, in jeans and a flannel shirt against the nippy day, while her raven hair hung free behind her. She seemed to merely be watching the gathering, but his keen ears heard one person call to her as he approached.

“Your momma’s proud of you, honey! Keep doing things right for us!” the older woman called, and he saw the sitter nod and smile with a casual wave.

“May I sit down?” he asked politely as he approached her. Up close, he felt a vague sense of familiarity, but then half these people here looked alike to him.

“Please.” Tim’s ears heard the clipped tone of someone not entirely happy, but it was a pleasant voice with a trace of something controlled. She sized him up, and smiled again, this time all for him, making him feel special. That, of course, put him on immediate guard. It must have shown, because she laughed.

“I don’t bite men younger than me,” she added. “I could use the company of one not too enthused by today’s gathering.” Tim smiled slightly at that and sat with her.

“So you’re a Drake.” Tim wanted to kick himself immediately for stating the obvious.

“Mom was. Before she married. Of course, I haven’t seen this many of her relatives in…” Her voice trailed off and she grimaced. “A few years.” Tim was quick to deduce the memory had been a sad one from the way she slightly closed in on herself. “Anyway, things lately have been, chaotic, and when I got the invite, I decided what the hell.”

“Yeah, me too. Actually, I wasn’t going to, but a friend suggested it might help. I’m not sure he was right. They all just keep reminding me.” His voice dropped, as he stared off into the distance, unknowingly in the direction of the Manor.

“Of the chaos?” she asked gently.

“Of…Dad.” He bit his lip as he realized he had said it aloud. When she reached over and squeezed his arm lightly, he got the impression she not only understood him, but that she was not offering lame comfort in ignorance.

“You lost him recently?” she queried, looking at his eyes, then his mouth as he spoke.

“Yes.” That one word was exploding with grief and rage, and she nodded, seeming to catch all the sublimated emotion. “Some desperate guy got in the house and killed him.” He had no idea how much of what he had not said came across to this familiar stranger.

“You can’t be there every time.” She turned her body fully toward him, touching his cheek to get his full attention. “That’s a hard thing to learn, but it is true.” He was wondering about her meaning when she touched her ear and frowned.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, I just have to run.” She stood, and he felt a tingle of almost recognition. “If you need to talk, I’m here for you. You’re family, after all.”

“So is everyone here,” he said, studying her more as he saw that she had a very firm body under the tight jeans.

“Wrong family,” she murmured, leaning down to kiss his cheek, totally disrupting his thoughts. “Us birds have to stick together.” With that she walked away, and did not see the dawning comprehension.

“I’m related to the Black Canary,” he whispered to himself. He was going to have to hug Alfred again, as he toyed with that little piece of information in his head.


End file.
